Por escuchar lo que no se debe
by PiliShane
Summary: Este es un fic KORY, el primero que hago! Espero que te guste, Aky, es uno de mis regalos adelantados :D


Hola!

Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños a Aky, mi queridísima "hermana mayor". Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre apoyándome y levantándome el humor. Gracias por todo, te quiero muchisisisimo!

Y como parte del regalo, te escribí este fic KORY 100%! Disfrútalo!

Nota: la idea no es completamente mía, leí un fic con una idea similar sobre Isla del Drama, entonces reformé la idea para hacerla de Bajoterra

En el refugio Shane, todos estaban viendo una película sentados en la sala. O casi todos; Aky y Kord estaban "desaparecidos", nadie sabía donde estaban.

En medio de la película, a Eli le entraron ganas de ir al baño, entonces se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia allí, pasando frente a la habitación de Kord.

Cuando terminó, iba pasando el pasillo cuando escuchó voces que provenían del cuarto del troll. Se acercó sigilosamente y pegó la oreja a la puerta **( ay, Eli, que** **chusma xD)**

Xx: es la primera vez que lo haces?-preguntó una voz masculina, quien Eli supuso que era Kord, detrás de la puerta.

Xx2; no, ésta sería la quinta, sexta vez- respondió una voz femenina, Aky.

Kord: entonces tienes experiencia- supuso el troll. Eli empezó a pensar en todo eso: esos dos solos, en un cuarto, lo que empezaban a decir... Ellos estaban... Ahí? Se puso pálido y siguió escuchando la conversación.

Aky: sí. Si alguien se entera de esto, nos matará- contestó algo preocupada

Kord: no creo, lo entenderían- trató de calmarla. Ahora Eli estaba totalmente seguro de qué hacían esos dos. Salió corriendo a la sala, a contarles a los demás

...dentro de la habitación...

Aky: bueno, empecemos a jugar- dijo tomando las cartas de la cama.

Kord: te advierto que no me gusta perder, y soy el mejor jugando al truco- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Aky: eso ya lo veremos- lo desafío mezclando las cartas. Una de ellas se cayó debajo de la cama. Ambos se agacharon a recogerla, moviendo la cama. Sus manos se rozaron cuando intentaron agarrar la carta. Se iban acercando, y acercando, y acercando hasta estar sólo a milímetros de distancia, cuando la puerta se abre de repente revelando a 10 adolescentes pálidos, y separando a unos muy sonrojados tortolitos.

Aky: qué pasó chicos? Por qué esas caras?- preguntó divertida ante la expresión de sus amigos.

Trixie: Eli nos dijo que ustedes estaban _haciéndolo_- explicó algo confundida, remarcando la última palabra. Todos los demás miraron con furia al joven Shane, que tenía una falsa cara de inocente.

Eli: los ruidos, la conversación...- intentaba explicar- qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó curioso

Kord: íbamos a jugar al truco, y no les dijimos porque queríamos que estuvieran solos con sus parejas- la última parte la dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Pili: qué parejas?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

Aky: Trixie e Eli, Danna y el caballero, Zaira y Bruno, Ka y Twist y tú y Billy- con cada pareja que decían, los nombrados se sonrojaban más y más.

Ka: no olvidemos la más importante: Kord y Aky- retrucó, luego de recomponerse del sonrojo

Aky y Kord: no salimos- replicaron rojitos como tomatitos.

Twist: seguro- contestó sarcásticamente- podemos jugar?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la cama, y comenzaron a jugar.

Bruno: para hacer las cosas interesantes: el ganador les pondrá un reto a cada uno de los demás- propuso con una sonrisa malvada.

Todos asintieron y siguieron jugando. Al final del juego la ganadora fue Danna

Danna: veamos, parejas de tortolitos, quiero ver un beso de cada pareja EN LOS LABIOS- aclaró con una sonrisa malévola

Bruno: quien tuvo la estúpida idea de que el ganador pudiera hacer eso?-preguntó

Zaira: tú- dijo conteniendo la risa.

Danna: como sea. Vamos, bésense- ordenó- Ka y Twist, les toca primero

Ambos suspiraron y se levantaron quedando frente a frente. Cerrando los ojos se dieron un largo y tierno beso que duró más de 30 segundos (TWISTEM!)

Danna: que tierno, Eli y Trixie- ambos, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso, para luego acercarse devuelta y besarse más apasionadamente- bueno, ya! Pili y Billy- dijo la chica.

Pili y Billy: Me niego!- gritaron sonrojados. Los otros 10 levantaron sus lanzadoras amenazantemente, haciendo que los dos tragaran en seco. Se acercaron y se dieron un beso que no duró mucho, pero fue lo suficiente para contentar a Danna

Danna: Zaira y Bruno- ambos chicos se besaron con frenesí, se necesitaban- y Kord y Aky- dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa maléfica

Aky tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su "amigo" y le dio un beso, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por el mecánico.

Danna: y después dicen no salir- murmuró

Ambos se separaron algo sonrojados, pero felices. Cada chico o chica se fue a su respectiva habitación, dejando solos a el mecánico y a la lanzadora.

Kord: fue divertido. Eli creyendo eso, te imaginas?- río seguido por la risa de ella

Aky: sí. Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias Kord- dijo e iba a salir del cuarto, pero se dio vuelta y besó cortamente los labios del troll. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue

Lo que puede ocurrir cuando un Lanzador se queda de chusma escuchando lo que no debe!

Lo terminé!

Antes que alguien diga algo, no, no soy una pervertida xD en el fic TWISTEM 2! era para molestar un rato a mi querida amiga Ka (venganza!) y en este fue por mi querida Aky, espero que te haya gustado.

Un beso y un abrazo enorme, los quiero muchisisisimo!

Pili


End file.
